An unexpected love triangle
by justnosrsly
Summary: so bilbo fancies a bunch of people. k.
1. Chapter 1

Bilbo Baggings was riding the tiny horse provided by the dwarfs. He was riding between Fili and Kili. Kili was riding on the steed in front of him. Bilbo Baggings couldn't help but notice Kili's hair in the soft summer breeze. He wondered how it felt, silky, smooth. His ebony haired companion had always had a cloud of mystery around him, one that Bilbo wasn't afraid to solve.

Distracted by Kili's beauty, Bilbo lost his balance. The small horse wasn't able to rescue him and he suddenly came crashing to the ground, head first. The blow was hard and suddenly Bilbo lost his vision and ability to think. He layed there for what seemed an eternity until he heard a concerned voice shout his name. A beautiful and oh so familiar voice. The voice of the man he loved.  
Bilbo forced his eyes to open and see the grace that heaved above him. A distraught Kili let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God, you're okay." Did he actually care about him? Bilbo was flatterd and suddenly a large smile appeared on his face. He was almost grimacing. "Uhm, Bilbo, what are you smiling about?" Kili mused but Bilbo couldn't hear him. He was too busy staring at Kili's spectacular pectorals. He noticed he had a rip in his top, a little bit of skin was poking through. Teasing Bilbo. Bilbo lost all control to lust. He sat up. And came closer to Kili, slowly. Kili backed away. "What the Hell are you doing?!"  
The rest of the dwarfs and gandalf came rushing over at the sounds of Kili's screeching. Fili looked over, eager to catch a glimpse of the dashing hobbit. What a man, so brave and ripped.

Bilbo had never noticed the blonde brother of Kili. But Fili had certainetly noticed him. He may not have been as attractive as his brother but he was less shallow. Also he was a flaming homosexual unlike his brother who preferred the ladies. Kili always had his eye on another lady but there was one who he consistently admired, Noelle the human. Sadly she didn't even know of his existence. However, Fili realised what had happened and rushed over to Bilbo. Never before had Bilbo seen how handsome Fili actually was. His blue eyes like clear pools of serenity. He seemed more honest than his mysterious brother. More reliable, which is something that Bilbo craved.

The next day, Bilbo woke up next to Fili. Fili was still fast asleep. Bilbo knew nothing had happened and probably never would. What was it about himself that made so attracted to men he couldn't have. Bilbo left the tent which also contained Kili and gandalf who were all sleeping as well, though none as peacefully and sexily as Fili.

An hour later the brothers woke up. Kili told Fili about the events of yesterday. "It was so weird" Kili said to Fili "it looked like was trying to kiss me." Fili became shy. He was a little jealous. " yeah, so. Weird." Fili lied. Kili saw that though and called him out. "The way you are around Bilbo is different. I can see how you look at him, he looks at you in same way, you know." Suddenly Fili felt happy. But had to question the authenticity of this statement. "Really?" His brother nodded. Then it struck him, that Bilbo was no where to be seen. He had to find him.

In the meantime, Bilbo had gotten lost in the woods. He intended to go for a ten minute walk but ended up losing his way. He thought he heard a soft muffled noise. Bilbo ignored the noise and decided to go and wash his outerwear in the nearby river, unknowing that it was Fili who made that noise and was watching Bilbo from the bushes behind him. Bilbo awkwardly took of his clothes which somehow appeared sensual to Fili. He couldn't take his eyes off Bilbo's muscular arms. He was so manly.

Due to his awkward mannerism, Bilbo took a step a little too close to the river, slipped and fell in. It was a deep river for a small hobbit and the river was forcing him towards a large cliff covered in sharp, pointy rocks that would certainly smash him to smithereens. Fili felt the panic rising in his throat. Without a doubt in his mind Fili ran over as fast as he could. He jumped into the wild river to save his even wilder lover. He grabbed Bilbo by his aforementioned muscular arms, secretly excited by the thought that he was finally touching him. He dragged him back into the forest forgetting his clothes laying him on a pile of soft moss. Bilbo layed there, out of breath. Fili stared at his magnificent physique. When Bilbo got his head back together he breathed out Fili's name. And then realized that he was left with no clothes. "Fili, I am a little exposed." Bilbo shyly admitted. Fili giggled and expressed how handsome he looked in the light of the forest. Then it hit Bilbo that Fili also liked him. It was meant to be.

Fili took short steps towards bilbo, with every step removing an item of clothing. Till he was also fully naked.  
Then they had sex lol.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after Bilbo's night of fiery passion with Fili was almost like being hungover. His head felt heavy and his knees were slightly more crooked than on a usual day. However his head wasn't heavy with incomplete memories of the night before; he could remember every second of it. From Fili's soft touch to his rugged beard tickling Bilbo's stomach.

Fili didn't feel any more sober than Bilbo did. The whole night had been just how he had pictured it. It was almost like a dream but he could very well remember Bilbo's very real moans very clearly.  
"How you feeling?" Fili whispered to his lover.  
"I'm perfect. And you?". Bilbo's response forced a smile upon Fili's face. However it quickly faded when he realised how much they had side-tracked on their adventure to Smaug.

Then the author got incredibly bored with writing this smut and decided that this probably wasn't how this very author was going to get around to writing that best-seller that most likely is never going to happen anyway. However she couldn't be arsed to end it properly and went on to write a crappy ending like this one.


End file.
